


合租舍友日记

by Theodoreee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fox - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoreee/pseuds/Theodoreee
Summary: 中国狐妖和狼人卢平教授在伦敦的合租生活日记
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	合租舍友日记

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称视角！整篇都是瞎叨叨风格。

合租舍友的日记

背景:现代au，瞎叨叨。  
1.刚来英国的时候，中介介绍了莱姆斯·卢平和我一起合租，见面之后他很不好意思的跟我说他是狼人。狼人？原来世界上还有这么瘦的狼人，而且他看起来很虚弱诶，国内的狼人能把我打死四回再放个血。我不太care，毕竟我是一只狐妖，月圆时候如果要咬我，我跑就是了。

2.昨天我俩商量了一下。他住楼上我住楼下，这方便我早上冲出门去上课，月圆他去地下室，我需要做的就是不瞎跑就行了。

3.他貌似有个男朋友，我晚上趴在窗口的时候都能看见一个高大的人影送他到门口，然后看他走进屋才离开。英国的外卖我有点吃够了，想念包子馅饼饺子卷饼烧烤火锅烤肉。

4.莱姆斯白天上班不在家，周末出去和男朋友鬼混。这房子空荡荡好像我一个人租的。

5.今天是我们合租的第一个月圆了，他带了一只黑色大狗回来。哦我的天，那狗也太可爱了，想rua。但是他呲牙怒视了我一眼就跟着莱姆斯去楼上了。？？？？？现在的宠物占有欲都这么强吗，我还以为我俩能愉快玩耍呢，lay了，我还是写作业去吧，学习爱我我爱学习。

6.今天又是迟到的一天，为什么这破闹钟它不响？莱姆斯今天问我过几天能不能把男朋友带回家住一晚，这有啥的，反正也不睡我床上。

7.莱姆斯男朋友今天就要来了，我决定用我的绝世厨艺给他们俩露一手。本来想做千层面的，但是白酱被我熬成了疙瘩汤。行了，今晚吃黄油牛奶疙瘩汤。

8.他男朋友好像对我敌意很大啊，那看我的眼神和那只凶狗如出一辙。兄弟，我是直的好嘛，不会对你家宝贝心怀不轨。他俩吃饭的时候就你侬我侬，吃完饭几乎是缠在一起上的楼梯。我写完作业听着楼上的嘎吱声，一人坐在屋里独自发光。

9.今天起得早，其实是没睡好。昨天一晚上我都在担心楼上的床砸到我脸上。感谢那位兄弟，这学期我头一次没有迟到。

10.莱姆斯看我不太care他男朋友来家里住，所以他们俩腻在一起回来的天数越来越多了！u1s1，我确实不太care他男朋友来，但我有点care我在家里天天发光。

11.今天吃饭的时候他男朋友跟我说了第一句话，你是中国人？操，看我这流利正宗的国骂，我也不可能是英国人啊。

12.今天莱姆斯来找我，他说他男朋友叫西里斯·布莱克，脾气不太好，让我别太在意。我说好吧，他每天都要用眼神给我激光脱毛一遍。然后我知道了他男朋友就是那只大狗，怪不得那两张臭脸如出一辙。

13.今天上课有个吸血鬼妹子给我递了张纸条。嘿嘿嘿，今天终于不用在家独自发光了。

14.莱姆斯竟然是我下学年的教授。今天我作为学委联系下学年任课老师的时候，发现他教我历史，这可糟了。希望我舍友期末高抬贵手，放小妖一马。

15.今天莱姆斯的男朋友跟我说了第二句话，他下学期教你历史？我说大狗狗，你这醋味无比悠长深远，醋浓巷子深，过年吃饺子就蘸你了。

16.西里斯对莱姆斯真的很宠了，我以前还以为他家暴才让莱姆斯看起来这么惨。

17.莱姆斯跟我说，以后西里斯可能要常住。房租他们俩付2/3，我付1/3。好耶，又可以买游戏了！！！！！！

18.西里斯简直是四体不勤五谷不分的杰出代表人物，他每天的活动就是上班下班以及粘在莱姆斯身边。

19.夭寿啦，今天我洗发水用没了去借莱姆斯的，西里斯回来看我的眼神好像我把莱姆斯的名字纹在了脑门上！

20.吸血鬼都不是什么好东西！！！！她跟我在一起是为了我的狐狸毛做衣服！！！妈的，为了逃命掉了一只尾巴。

（如果）此篇有评论的话，会用“我”的身份回复。


End file.
